


Frios

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: O fim não era como imaginara, mas era aceitável. No fundo, a vitória era dele.





	Frios

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ele fitava os olhos escarlates, outrora tão belos. Lembrava-se daquela noite passada há tantos anos em que a cor dominara seu coração. Agora os papéis se invertiam. De algoz, transformara-se em presa. A aranha devorada pelo pássaro. Sorriu. A morte nunca fora sua inimiga. Ele não hesitaria em deixá-la adentrar sua casa.

— Acabou, Lucilfer. Você não tem para onde fugir.

Kuroro quase riu.

— E por que fugiria?

Ele sentiu as correntes apertarem seu corpo, e um filete de sangue escorreu pelos lábios feridos. Encarou os olhos escarlates. Mesmo naqueles minutos, o líder Ryodan era capaz de ler o Kuruta.

— O que pretendes fazer depois de me matar?

— Isso não é da sua conta.

Kuroro fechou os olhos. Apesar de tudo, estava calmo.

— Eu lhe darei uma ordem. Se você obedecer, viverá mais um pouco.

Kuroro abriu os olhos de leve.

— Implore por perdão.

Outro quase riso.

— Kurapika — disse e teve a satisfação de ver os orbes escarlates dardejarem —, não seja ingênuo.

A lança perfurou seu coração. Kuroro viu a cor mais uma vez, mas não sabia se era do Kuruta ou de seu sangue. Seus olhos permaneceram abertos. Frios e calmos. E frio também era o coração do Kuruta. Mas a calma não estava ali.


End file.
